Real Face
by miaka-ika
Summary: AU. Time changes people. What will happened when someone that you knew yesterday was no longer there, will the same feeling remained when he was no longer the one you knew. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Real Face**

Disclaimer: -man owned by Hoshino Katsura and her accomplices.

Summary: AU. Time changes people. What will happen when someone that you knew yesterday was no longer there, will the same feeling remained when he was no longer the one you knew. Yullen

**Chapter 1**

**Yesterday, We Were Lovers**

The first day he set his eyes on the wonderful features of Allen Walker, he knew then that this very person, is the one he capable of falling in love with. Contrary to certain pedophile or others, Kanda was not a shallow person who can simply get his hormones up with that pretty and innocent face. For him the façade behind the happy, gentle and caring face is the most loneliest face he had ever seen.

" Kanda, quit moping around and help us…Jeez, must you be antisocial at all times," Allen's voice roared throughout the noisy room where all the boys and girls were busy making the preparation of Friday's graduation party.

Surprisingly, the others just ignored the very rare harsh tone of Allen. When it's come to Kanda, everything is possible. It was not a secret anymore when they are together right now as in boyfriends. The couple is just too cute for them not to be thrilled over that they almost forget that the wonderful and ever popular Allen Walker will not be single and available anymore.

During the first month of the news, Kanda had to face the temptation to knock over the girls in the school kept whispering and giggling every time he is in view. It is to be expected for them to be curious but the trouble was nothing compared to his annoying self-proclaimed best friend, Lavi.

At the sudden thought of the red haired, the Japanese feel a little bit ticked off resulted from the annoying memories he was forced to share with him in the most years of his teenage life. " Hey you!!" he shouted to an unfortunate occupant of the room.

The unfortunate girl, Rou Fa jerked slightly when she was called by the suicidal long haired man. She was to help Allen to organize the party by bringing the materials from the decoration or something. For once, she was slightly scared that she was ever found out by Kanda. Yes, Allen had been her crush since she had known him and she both couldn't believe and accepted that Allen was hooking up with rudest person in the school, Yu Kanda.

"What I am supposed to be doing?," Emerged from one of the shadowy place in the room, where he will not in the way of the busy crowd and appeared invisible, he approached the girl with cautious step.

It's not like he had volunteered himself to be there, but Allen was insisting that he came too since it will be their last gathering with other kids before the graduation next month. He really had weakness against the adorable face that his lover capable of putting on. Maybe later he can have some revenge later for putting him in such difficult situation. Kanda mentally snickered at the thought.

He could just play along right now.

" Well, what is it!," Kanda was getting annoyed with this girl stuttering along and keep looking around for any chores that Kanda be any help.

"Urm….I think…you can help with getting the invitation cards to all the teachers, is that all right with you?," on her hands were a bundle of fancy cards and to his disgust they were pink and frilly.

" Who in the hell got them in freaking pink?," Kanda was so shocked that he had blurted the sentence.

" Well, Lavi-san was in charge with them," she fidgeted a bit and before she knew it, Kanda already taken them.

" I'll do it."

"Ooh..yes, thank you," she dashed immediately from his line of sight.

"Tch…,"._What's wrong with that girl. Anyway, now that I got my hands on these creepy cards, better get rid of them quickly._

Unaware by Kanda, a pair of eyes watched him for afar and with a small smile, Allen also continued his work.

……………………………………………………

"So how many have you give out so far?," the white haired male peeked on the cards on Kanda's hand. 2 hours had passed on Kanda only managed to hand 7 out of 18 invitation cards to the teachers.

"It's none of your business. Don't you have your own work to do, president?," Kanda glared through his long bangs.

"Nope, the others are getting ready to go back. Figure you need some help with all these." Without asking, Allen took hold a couple of them and marched ahead of Kanda.

"Tch…you should know I hate these kind of things. Anyway, I don't think it's good idea to invite those perverted assholes. They are clearly none fan of us," the Japanese grumbled but he followed Allen without question.

"You mean Mr Link and Mr Leverrier. They did not mean us any harm, you are getting overly paranoid. They did let us graduate, let us thank them for that," Allen smiled at him, however sincerely talking, Allen was aware that Leverrier is in a way creepy, the bastard never failed to get him in trouble, finding fault in everything he done and insults them with every chance he can get. Allen shuddered when he remembered the way Leverrier leered lustfully to Lenalee, his best friend. He wished he could kick that old bastard between the legs for that.

"Oi…..bean sprout,"

" What is it, Kanda? For the millionth times, it's Allen. My name is Allen." _Man, when it's come to my name, Kanda can be such idiot. _

The taller male give him the rest of the damn pink cards and marched away with only two piece of them, "You go do others. Let me handle Link and Leverrier."

" Kanda, you are not going to handle them. Just give them and go. Don't go into any trouble while you are at it," Allen warned him. Kanda can be protective sometimes; he out of most people should know how Leverrier will give anything to abuse Allen, mentally and physically. Even though, Howard Link was not like that, Kanda was very wary when the blonde can become such stalkerish bastard of a teacher.

" Fine..you are such a nag, bean sprout,"

"Yes, and I love you too, Kanda," Allen said jokingly but he noticed the red tinge of Kanda's ears from his back.

" Shut up."

……………………………………………

"So, Allen, who are you going with to the party?," Lenalee asked slyly.

"Do you really need to ask me that?," the cafeteria was packed with students having their lunch at this time. Lenalee was sitting beside him as usual, leg crossed with a simple lunch made from home. Apparently, Lenalee's paranoid brother, Komui won't take chances of his lovely little sister taking unknown food that may be poisoned or drugged at school.

" Good to know you guys are still together," she added," If not, maybe you will consider going with me instead."

Allen is having a hard time swallowing the huge lump of food from his mouth when he heard the ridiculous suggestion," You better be joking, Lenalee or you will be the death of me."

"Aww…am I not your type then. How about the handsome and wonderful Bookman Jr.? For all we knew, he may have the hots for you, president?." Lenalee nudged the little guy so he can followed her eyes to the sight of the tall red haired a few tables away from them.

Lavi, the self-proclaimed Kanda's best friend was having a good time during the lunch, by the way Allen sees him. It's no shocking news that Lavi was indeed popular with all the gorgeous attributes and charming attitudes. A group of girls around him were competing for his attention and the teen was overly too happy that he had forgot that he had left Kanda alone at the end of the table.

The other man was looking calm as always eating his soba without the companion of the irritating red head. Allen could interpret from the look of him. He chuckled lightly which were not going unnoticed by Lenalee.

"Where are you looking at, Allen?," Even though, it is quite obvious, Lenalee enjoyed the blushing look of her best friend to be catch staring at his lover.

"Knock it out…you are ruining my eating mood. Lenalee, you better….."

"Look at the time, I must go to prepare the club meeting. See you later, Allen-kunn," she is quickly remove herself from the table and walks gracefully from the hall.

_Lenalee sure is weird these days. I hope she is not hiding something from me. _"I wonder if she keeping something behind my back?," With that thought, he determined to confront the next time he got hold of her.

A gentle tap on his shoulder made him jerked slightly," Hey, you all right, Walker? Lunch time is almost over. You will miss the next class"

_When did he get behind me. _Allen gave a grateful smile at him," I am sorry, Mr Link. Thank you for reminding me."

"Be careful." After the short reminder, the blonde went away to scold other students who still lingering at the lunch hall, ushering them to go to the next class. When he got to Lavis's table, all the girls had scampered away leaving Lavi trying to catch Kanda who is in no hurry to leave.

" You, Bookman and Kanda. Meet me at my office after class."

Both boys paid no mind to the reminder and left the hall like the others.

…………………………………………

" Haha…they told you to bring Tiedoll next Monday. For what purpose, I wonder? Are you getting kicked out from the school?," Lenalee joked as Kanda told both her and Allen how Howard Link unexpectedly called him and Lavi to the office a few hours ago.

The three of them are walking back home together since Lenalee lives not so far away from Kanda and Kanda had to accompany Allen to the station to take the train.

" Don't be ridiculous. They only want them to sign some papers," Kanda said before adding," I think."

Lenalee smiled warmly.

Getting slightly behind both of his most important person right now, he noticed how good actually Kanda and Lenalee look together. Lenalee's pigtailed swayed gracefully when she walks and her small figure fit perfectly against Kanda broad and hard body. Allen became annoyed at the very thought. He knew how exactly his relationship with Kanda, man with another man, is a threat to the society morality. But, imagining Kanda with another girl, even with Lenalee scared him more than anything.

_I am not seriously in love with Kanda, am I?_

Sure, he was attracted to the long haired stoic Japanese but he figured that the relationship will not go any further since Kanda refused to go any intimate than a light kiss they rarely shared during dates and sometimes at school. But, falling in love with the man who he was not sure liking him back anymore, was dangerous.

_How can I have the confidence in having this type of relationship._

"Allen, what's wrong?." The sweet girl stopped since he noticed how Allen had been silent during the entire journey.

Two pair of dark eyes stared at him worriedly, he let out a nervous laugh and give both of them a light pat at the back," Nothing, I am just thinking of the party. That's all. Don't worry about me," Allen dragged each of them in his hands, feigning happiness.

" I wish we can stay like this forever," the hold on Kanda and Lenalee tightened in the small teen's hands.

" You wish we never grow up? Don't be childish. I am waiting all this time to get rid of the old man and live on my own. Now that I'm nineteen, I can do whatever I want, without Tiedoll being there patronizing me all the damn time….," Kanda barked at his lover.

" Wow, you sounds so frustrated that I had almost pitied you…almost," Allen stared at Kanda in amazement. The Japanese narrowed his eyes when his lover didn't take him seriously. " I don't see what so great living alone and all that. I think I appreciate if I have someone home to greet me when I get back."

" It's kind of lonely," Allen's expression was contorted with sadness.

" Allen-kun, you …..," She felt like hugging her best friend right now. She had always hated to see him hurt like this. The topic had triggered painful memories in Allen.

" That main point I like to say is," Kanda rubbed his forehead with his other hand, face filled with uncomfortable emotions that Allen and Lenalee had a hard time reading them.

The taller man turned Allen so that he was facing face to face with his small lover, the grip that Allen had on Lenalee is automatically released.

" After the graduation, I wish….to live with you." Kanda told him in commanding and determined tone.

Allen stared at Kanda with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Lenalee gasped at the sudden outburst that was unexpectedly very brave since Lenalee was still here and they were still in public.

" I am bloody serious, Allen," both of Allen's already in his powerful grip. If it's not for the people that may ogled them much more, Kanda would have kissed the boy right here, right at this moment.

Tears are threatening to fall. _I am going to cry in the public and it's all this bastard fault. _Despite of that, Allen can't help but to haves small flow of tears down his cheeks.

"For God's sake. Can you stop crying, idiot," Kanda was getting redder in every moment since he just realized that he had just blurted out the embarrassing proposition in front of Lenalee, of all people. But damn it, he can't help since the bean sprout had been acting weird.

A pink handkerchief is handed to him, an offer he can't refused since Allen will embarrassed himself even further with the tearful face," I am glad for you, Allen." Lenalee said.

" Yeah." He answered. _Thank you, Kanda, Lenalee. I don't know what to do if I loss both of you._

_You are just too precious for me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yesterday, I Had You **

"Old man, what is he doing here?," Kanda accused his foster father when his dark eyes met with the single green orb that way too familiar to him after all this time.

"Hey, Yu-chan!," Lavi greeted him with a sing song voice, the school bag was throw at the direction of his face, and as expected from his self-proclaimed best friend, he dodged it expertly.

"Yu-kun, what do you like for dinner? Yes, Lavi-kun is staying with us this night. He said he want to have this man to man talk with you. Hmm….I hope nothing is going on behind my back again, Yu…," Tiedoll emerged from the kitchen with an apron on him.

"Don't worry, uncle. There is nothing wrong with Yu-kun here except for him to be hommmm…,' he was unable to continue when Kanda had pulled him along, dragging his reluctant body upstairs of the double storey house.

Tiedoll stand there confused as ever but later shrugged and went back to the kitchen. _Maybe I should make the special soba that Yu like so much._

_In Kanda's room._

"Care to explain why the fuck you are in my house and talking my shit to the old man?," Kanda throw the red haired with less care he would give to a human.

"Why? Can't I visit my best friend once in a while?." Lavi pouted

Kanda took off his uniform blazer, "We hang out everyday at school, Lavi. Can you respect my privacy at home at least. And, what the hell do you want with me?,"

" Haha…actually I kind a miss you. Can I sleep with you tonight, pretty please?," Lavi hugged the pillow and invited himself on Kanda's bed.

"If you want to stay over, please help yourself to the guest room. Don't make use Mugen on you, rabbit!!," the headache was coming and Lavi was not exactly the very person he want to talk to right now.

For a moment there, Lavi was unable to talk back. He stared at his best friend's back while the other male was putting some books on the desks in order. Kanda may be grumpy all the time but he will become less of a rude person when he was facing problems.

"You know you can tell me everything, Yu," Lavi said.

"What makes you think I have something to tell you?. Get out of here if you don't need anything, imbecile."

Lavi smirked, "Well…. I do have something to tell Tiedoll. Maybe something concerning the famous cute friend of ours, Allen Walker and about someone that had been dating another male secretly behind him."

An angry twitch appeared on the Japanese forehead, "That's it. You tell him and I make sure you don't have to worry about your eye anymore. I make sure you will be blind…FOREVER!!"

"Jeez…here I am, trying to help you, I mean the sexually frustrated Yu to get laid. How long you are going to be a virgin huh, Yu?" the red haired said sarcastically not caring that his best friend already on the verge of being a suicidal samurai. "If you don't give it to him right now. I am afraid someone else will jump on him first."

Kanda glared at the red haired that sprawled on his bed, an easy prey indeed. If only he can find his katana, the rabbit's life will be over in matter of a second." What's the matter, Yu? Can't find your sword anywhere?," Lavi smiled knowingly.

Scanning his room and then glaring at Lavi, Kanda was furious when his mind clicked into something, the fucking rabbit had stashed his beloved katana away knowing he, Kanda Yu will murder him on this very day.

"What the fuck you have done to Mugen, Lavi?,"

"Nothing, I only had Tiedoll send it way to be fixed or something. I am doing you the favor of keeping it squeaky clean and shiny..hoho."

Kanda was out of words, he could not do anything without Mugen. But he will remember to have his revenge once he got Mugen back." Tch.."

"Don't worry about anything and yes, I have told Tiedoll he must come to school on Monday."

"It's none of my concern whether he will come or not," Kanda replied

"You are serious with Allen Walker, Yu?" Lavi said finally

"Quit calling my first name. So what if I am serious, Lavi. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I am just asking okay. It's not like I am against you both. But, you should be careful with all these relationship business," Lavi added, "I don't want to see either one of you get hurt."

" You think I need your advice on that, from you, of all people, who keep sleeping with different girls and enjoying toying people's feeling," If it was any other day, Lavi will ignored that comment however this time he was hurt by the harsh words. Kanda really sees him as a whore with no feelings toward other people. Even though, the Japanese was partially right, Lavi had always think relationship meant to be special with someone you really meant to be together, And, he had not found such person yet.

Seeing Lavi's face filled with hurt, Kanda decided to drop the topic. He did not meant to criticize the red haired young man but his best friend was being such a busybody and everything. The headache he had hours ago kept throbbing and he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"I am going to buy some migraine pills. You can come along if you want to." He stomped out of the room with a feeling that the idiot rabbit will get over with his sulk sooner or later.

_What I am going to do with this idiot_

…………………………………………………

The day of the party had finally come, of course as the president of the student council, Allen never forgot his duty and had to work hard in making the event to be memorable and grand for the students. He even been absence from his part-time job and been cutting class to make sure everything goes as it had been plan. What the white haired boy could not understand, is the main reason he had been called here, the principle's room, alone when the last thing he had been doing is doing a favor the school community. He let out a heavy sigh before the gloved hand of his knocked the heavy door of Malcolm L. Leverrier's office.

Without delay, he let himself in knowing that the person he had most hate in his entire life is behind the door, looking smug as always.

"You call for me, sir?," Allen politely asked as he was expected to do.

"Hmmph, Walker, I just finished looking over this piece of report of how you had been spending the school's fund on your absolutely absurd graduation celebration. And, I was very disappointed with that huge amount I saw." To emphasize his point, Leverrier struck his table with large and powerful hand.

The student council's president did not even blinked at the harsh attitude had been too used acquainted with the principal. _This man should be in an army rather than educating children. What the fuck is his problem now? ._Despite acting so brave and tried to endure this mentally torture until the sadistic old man will satisfied, his arms couldn't help but trembled.

"I don't remember telling you it was fine to use this much. Are you trying to act dumb and giving me trouble before you graduated?," the principal roared at him, now standing in front of the small teen, trying to intimidate the remains of the dignity he had been left with .

Allen was silent; it was no used denying or defending himself. It will only fueled the anger of the older man even more.

"Such a foolish and useless child. You are not fit to be in the society," the insult came over and over again.

"You and your parents are the type I hate the most, I am glad to be rid of you. However, the fact that you still exist makes me sick!!" Allen was unable to shed any tears even though the man in front would be more than pleased to see him in pathetic and humiliating state. Crying will no do anything.

How could this man turned into this sadistic monster of a human. Malcolm L. Leverrier had been a friend to the family for a long time, at least it was before that tragedy…..the tragedy which killed both of his parents, his hope and his heart were also lost during that time. If it was not for him, Allen could have died a long time ago.

Him…..who in the end had also left him.

"I apologized that I had been acting on my own, I really do," despite having no tenacity or regret in his voice, he thought he should at least make an apology.

Allen had no courage to look the older man in his eyes, he know there was not a single chance that this man will forgive his fault for simply existing in this world. What kind of reasoning is that.

"I don't pity you a bit, Allen Walker," with that, he dismissed the expressionless boy.

…………………………………………………

"Still set on going tonight?," the Chinese girl asked him.

Allen nodded weakly," Yeah."

"Is something bothering you Allen?." Again, Lenalee was always quickly in reading him. The girl is quite sharp in everything she does. He really cared about the girl since they had known each other for 3 years. Although being a year younger, Allen was able to catch Lenalee's and Kanda's grades had made him equal to them.

Before Allen could replied to her, they were greeted a familiar noise coming from the opposite hallway," Yuuuuu-chan, wait for meeee….," It was Lavi, the only human who could survive after calling Kanda his first name adding a girly suffix to it. Maybe he was not a human after all.

A sight of Kanda being chased by Lavi made both Lenalee and Allen giggled. Even though he was seemed to be chased, Kanda was not running however was walking very fast. He slow down his steps when he saw Allen and Lenalee in front of him.

Unintentionally, a blush crept upon both Kanda's and Allen's face.

Finally catching up, Lavi panted heavily, " Hey, you finally stop….you wore my legs out this entire da…," Lavi then noticed the presence of the other two. Allen Walker with his outstanding white haired and weird scar upon his face, was blushing a bit to see them, while the pigtailed Chinese girl smiling sweetly and adoringly, by then, Lavi became aware that his best friend were also blushing like crazy," Fancy meeting both of you here…" Lavi rubbed the back of his head while another arm slung over his stoic Japanese best friend.

Even though they are in the same year, Lavi was not a person who associated himself with the goody two shoes such as student's council. Yes, he only known them from afar, and the news of his antisocial best friend being the president's lover was almost chocking him to death. When the hell did that happened, he never knew. Not only Yu had been secretive from him, but the others from the Allen's side were also not well acquainted with the information.

This girl, Lenalee Lee may be the only one who was aware of the relationship between the two males. Her knowing smile makes him shuddered. " Mou…Lavi-kun, no running in the hallways," she warned him.

"You can tell that to the lover boy here, Miss Lee. He had been avoiding me all morning when I had a tiny mini favor to ask him." The red haired shuddered again from the dark aura emitted by his best friend.

" I believe this is the first time we are talking to each other, Mr President, Allen Walker," letting go of Kanda and suddenly grabbing the pair of Allen's gloved hands to hold them full in his, he flashed his charming smile to the smaller teen.

In the other hand, the other boy did not resisted the spontaneous familiarity of the red haired with him," Yes. Nice to meet you, Lavi Bookman. Please call me Allen, just Allen will do."

"I guess I will…haha," Lavi nervously laughed when he noticed the jealousy glare from his best friend. _Oh shit, I guess no touchy feely with my best friend male lover._

Allen looked at Kanda and found it was cute seeing him getting a little angry over Lavi, knowing it was rare for him to show such emotions in front of others," Lenalee and me are going to do some errands, see you again, Lavi, Kanda."

Allen shoved Lenalee to walk away; he was not comfortable to have conversation with Kanda in front of the other student since their relationship had been the topic of the gossips recently. He will meet Kanda again when the school is finished anyway.

" Hey, Yu-chan, Did you see that? He told me to call him Allen. We already getting intimate in like in 1 minute..," Lavi bragged

"Tch..like I care whatever name the bean sprout has, he will always be a bean sprout to me," Trying not be jealous over some name calling, Kanda marched away to go to his next class.

"Haha..you are not jealous, are you? Wait…..bean sprout…you mean Allen?"

" That suits him somehow…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yesterday, You Are By My Side**

Kanda arrived with a black suit somehow ended up like a government secret agent, a few girls were enamored by his appearance but didn't dare to be near due to the presence of a long katana that making his own appearance tonight. That night of the graduation party the students dressed up to impress and a few of them were talking about the future while enjoying the delectable feast and drinks.

_The bean sprout must have work hard to make this successful event of the year_. Inside, Kanda was proud of his lover who was always beyond everyone's expectation. However, the aforementioned white haired young man was still nowhere to be seen. Looking around, he noticed, Lavi was entertaining the beautiful blonde gym teacher, Cloud Nine. For once, the older woman was looking rather cheerful chatting with Lavi, if this was any other day, the teenage will be brushed off every time he tried on sweet talking with her. Guess, this night was the first to everything. Kanda had also his own plan tonight involving his lover who still hadn't arrived yet.

"Kanda-kun!!"

Komui and Lenalee Lee were approaching him with drinks on each hand. As to be expected from the sister complex freak, he would not dreamed on making his sister came alone. The older man grinned at him and he noticed adoring stares from the occupants on the room on the stunningly dressed Lenalee. Unlike the usual time at school, she let her long silky haired fall down like a cascading waterfall this night, how could Komui allowed that girl coming with wearing rather a revealing night dress, Kanda thought to himself.

"Allen has not arrived yet? He was leaving rather early this evening," the Chinese girl stated.

"Tch, that bean sprout. Maybe he got himself lost on the way here or something." Kanda jokingly replied.

A long finger poked hard at his right cheek, "Are not you worried, Kanda-kun? Allen-kun is such a defenseless little boy after all," Komui jokingly said

"………"

Seeing Kanda worried expression, Komui decided not to take his jokes further for the sake of not getting stabbed by Kanda and excused himself, dragging Lenalee behind his heels. If Kanda was to say anything, Lenalee was looking rather relaxed and calm despite the situation she was in right now will not allowed her to enjoy herself with the opposite gender that night. Kanda was fairly sure that the girl will reach her limit and beat her brother to death at the attempt of over protecting her. Opposite to that, she was looking happy with her arms pressing around his brothers.

Kanda was partly glad that the party that his bean sprout arranged had been going on smoothly and the students are clearly enjoying themselves. Too much enjoying that some of them had forgot that Kanda was the most feared person in the school and patted him like they were buddies or something. It annoyed Kanda but he let it go somehow, patiently did not want his mood to be ruined before the arrival of the bean sprout.

" Hey Yuu…waiting for someone?' that idiot rabbit finally recognized him through the crowd of people.

" Don't act like that you never stuck your nose around my business, idiot Lavi," Kanda said sarcastically

" Aww…you know knew so well..Yuu. Allen is quite late isn't him?" Lavi looked around before he finally noticed the dangerous appendage slung on the samurai hips," Wahh…..what the hell Mugen is doing here?" as if in reflex, Lavi inched several inches away from its owner.

Kanda snickered but he did not feel of explaining it to the rabbit.

"Planning on something kinky tonight, are not you? Good luck with that…" before Kanda had the chance to unsheathe his katana, the crazy red haired teen was already out of his sight.

He cursed silently.

If the bean sprout is not here for another ten minutes, he will ditch the party once and for all.

To his annoyance, another light patting was felt on his right shoulder. Kanda had already enough of this socializing and this person will get his wrath for everything.

Ready to grab the annoying person, he was perplexed to be greeted by the sight of the white hair." Bean sprout…"

"Again with the pet name. Can you get through your thick head to call me Allen?" the younger man pouted at him.

Taking his lover appearance, his mouth was slightly agape at the display of his lover wearing a light blue suit. It's not like the boy was not looking good before this, but the image of him this night seems ethereal.

" Do I look weird or something, Kanda?," asked the boy quizzically when the taller man seemed unresponsive for several seconds.

"…No, you look fine, bean sprout."

Allen smiled him before dragging him to the center of the room where several pairs of students are dancing lightly with the music. Kanda was reluctant to get himself swarmed by the rest of the idiots, but seeing that Allen was beginning to enjoy himself, he allowed himself to dance a little. An annoying giggle escaped from beside him where Kanda had immediately recognized from Lavi. The handsome red head were laughing at him…For God's sake…clearly amused of his attempts to follow the music and the expert steps of his partner.

Allen suddenly put both his gloved hands on his shoulder, stopping him from glaring his best friend. Suddenly, he felt the younger boy was a lot closer than before that Kanda could practically counted every stands of the long eyelashes on Allen's face. He was slightly blushing but he kept his hold on Kanda, as if urging the same kind of response from Kanda. The music had changed into a slow jazz to suit the romantic atmosphere that they were having right now.

_Shit…now what I should do. _Without a long thinking, Kanda slipped his hands to the boy's side, holding their hips together so that they were in moving in the same rhythm.

Several awes and dreamy sighs were dropped across the room when they caught the sight of the two boys, showing affectionate gestures in front of the others for the first time.

It was graduation party night after all.

It was natural for everyone to make such memories.

……………………………………………………..

"I was enjoying myself tonight….how about you, Yuu?,"

Kanda flinched at being called by his first name. He glared at his lover, who only grinned like an idiot. The cute face was slightly flushed but the owner of the cute face had removed the coat he had on, leaving the shirt unbuttoned on the first three buttons due to heat suffered from the party.

_The idiot bean sprout had no idea what he is doing to me right now _

" If calling that I can't even felt my legs anymore is having a good time…yes, sure I am," Kanda sit down at the nearest bench he saw. Instead of asking Tiedoll to fetch him, he and Allen had wandered to the nearest park to spend their own time alone.

So, they ended up here at the middle of the night, the park was quite far away so they were safe from prying eyes of their busy body friends who always sneaking here and there to spy on their private matters.

" You dance very well, Kanda…. for your first time anyway," Allen brought himself to sit down beside Kanda. "Are you trying to cosplay with Mugen tonight?,"

"Does it bother you, bean sprout?," Kanda snickered." You are not jealous, aren't you?"

Allen widened his eyes to his lover's implication that he was being jealous of the antique weapon but laughed anyway." Well, you do spend with more time with him than me anyway."

Kanda had told him once before that Mugen was his family heirloom, and he always considered the sword to be his good luck charm, protecting him from harm and bad luck….Despite the appearance that Kanda may give on other people, he was quite a traditional and superstitious man. Allen was used to seeing the older man enamored by antiques and mystiques stuffs, even reading horoscopes which he considered were the cute side of Kanda.

" What are you going to do after we graduate ?," the question that have been on Allen's mind for quite a while now. Kanda did not seem to be interested in anything and he was not fussing for colleges and jobs like everyone else.

" …..living with you….what else" Kanda answered with a light blush.

Allen pinched the other's pink cheek," No…I mean going to college or something like that."

" How about you?," Kanda let his right cheek being abused by his lover. He kinda likes to be pampered by Allen…sometimes…when they were alone

" Hey…I was asking you first, you bastard." He pinched harder.

"Awww…Stop that, bean sprout!," it was getting painful.

" Well..since I know you are such a bastard for avoiding the question. I got no choice but not to tell mine either…hmmph..," Allen let go but he wrapped his arms round himself, moving as far from Kanda on the bench.

Sighing, Kanda finally gave away," Fine…..you are going to know it sooner or later anyway. I am going to work."

Inching closer Allen asked," Why? Did not you plan to study business?,"

"You are going to do that in my stead anyway….you are a lot smarter and all," Such unreasonable excuse however Allen knew that Kanda was planning to sacrifice himself to support Allen to study.

" Kanda…look at me," Allen pulled his lover's face to face him. The long haired man furrowed his eyebrows at the serious expression throw by the other at him.

" If you are going to stay with me…you will go to college, understand?,"

Kanda widened his eyes in disbelief, _can't Allen sees what he was trying to do this for him, this idiot…no way for both of us…_," I am going to say no to that bean sprout, there is no way for both of us can make it."

" Don't worry we will make it somehow," Allen silent the other teen with a light peck on the other's soft lips." I am sure…"

When Allen pulled away, Kanda grabbed the back of the snow colored head and kissed him deeply this time. Allen awkwardly smiled during the kiss and gave the permission for the Japanese to caress his lips and slipped his tongue into his wiling mouth.

The temptation to take the things further with Allen were stopped when Kanda noticed the smaller teen trembled in his thin cloth, for the night was getting colder by the minute. Hesitate to part with the warm contact he had with his lover, Kanda had to drag them to a warmer place before both of them fall sick.

"I hope you got no plan for tomorrow cause you are going to spent this night with me," Kanda put back the white coat on Allen.

"Uhh…sure," Allen was not sure what Kanda was implying since it was the first time he will spend the night with Kanda. Of course, Allen was looking forward to his first night, but he could not help but feeling nervous at the same time.

……………………………………………….

It was 12 in the midnight. Kanda stood in front of the small apartment for the first time with his willing feet. On his right hand, was his lover's gloved hand whose silver eyes were staring at him, nervously. Kanda had just ringed the bell of the long time bestfriend/enemy, Lavi Bookman.

It was a mistake to left for the party in a hurry and that was when Kanda had left his house key together with his mobile phone in his fucking room. He did not want to bring his male lover to Tiedoll's house in the middle of the night and Allen's house was too far, and they did not have the money for cab. So, his final resolution is to stay at Lavi's, knowing the red idiot is living alone right now since his guardian was on night shift at the town's library.

They were in desperate times which were in need of desperate measures after all. Allen fidgeted a bit since it was awkward to appear in front of Lavi's house hand in hand with Kanda.

A shuffling was heard from inside, and to Kanda's and Allen's shock, a long haired blonde women greeted them. The blonde lady was very beautiful and was wearing a very revealing clothes, however the unknown face was scowling in unfriendly like manner. " What do you want, brats?"

Allen whispered to the taller man, " I thought you said he was living alone."

Kanda frowned but whispered back," What that damn rabbit brings home is none of my business. Don't worry, I will handle this."

" Quit whispering like fags and answer me before I slam this door on your face," the angered lady was looking unpleased and frightening that Allen timidly hid behind Kanda.

After contemplating on using the nicest word he could find in his dictionary, Kanda finally blurted out," I am a friend of the man who lives in this apartment. I had a favor to ask."

Allen applauded his lover for such nice piece of greeting he just gave.

" A friend? Well, the man you are asking for is currently busy and wish not to be disturbed. Jeez……I thought you are a debt collector or something, I am ready to beat you up into pulp if you are," From her behind, the woman brought out a baseball bat while eyeing warily on the piece of sword on Kanda's hip.

" Now that it's settled, can you please move along. We are in the middle of something here…Good night gentlemen," the woman was going to close the door but Kanda was faster and stop it before it was close completely.

" I am sorry, but it is an urgent matter…and believe me lady, you don't want to mess with me," Kanda emphasize his point where his words came out like a threat or challenge.

" ……I don't have time for this, kid…..you would not want me to smash your pretty face , believe me too."

Things were looking dangerous and Allen was wishing that Kanda would just give up and they can spend the night somewhere else instead. Lenalee surely didn't mind to give them a room since her place was a mansion after all. " Kanda…let us go before…"

"Damn rabbit….get your ass out here!!," Kanda shouted from the door.

" What the hell!!," The lady was ready to strike the bat on Kanda .

"Stoooop….Eliade!!,"

Like a lightning, Lavi run to them to stop the brutal battle from even begin however the direction of the red haired came from unexpectedly was the next door. Kanda got them the wrong apartment and was going to butcher an innocent but dangerous woman to get his way with things.

"…." Kanda stared at Lavi with dumb expression trying to get the misunderstanding through his thick head.

" What's up, Yuu-chan? Allen?." Lavi said with sheepish grin, his bare upper body was sweating. Allen can foresee the doom and storm that will came in their way that night. At least, he would not be the receiving end of Kanda's wrath.

So much for romantic night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yesterday, Ours Arms Are Around Each Other**

"Urghhh…….,"

"………."

"Huurts……"

"………."

Once Kanda and Allen settled into Lavi's small living room, the swordsman did not even waste a moment to beat the crap out of Lavi while Allen watched with pity in his eyes, knowing the best not to interrupt his boyfriend from the process of mutilating the red haired teen.

"Another sound from you, rabbit……," the glare from Kanda spelled he was deadly serious this time.

"Is this the kind of attitude you use on me after giving you my never fading loyalty and love, Kanda Yu," Lavi poured his crocodile tears and pretending to wept on Allen's shoulder who is unfortunately beside him on the couch."Not to mention, I let you inside my house in the middle of the night…..with Mugen!! Oh God." The long arms were suddenly wrapped around Allen, as if seeking comfort.

Allen was a bit uncomfortable with the way Lavi was clinging around him, especially when Kanda's heated glare was rising the temperature of the room.

"Urmm…Lavi-san, do you mind if I get some water, I am a bit thirsty," Allen asked hoping the older man would let go of him finally.

Loosening his hold, the single eye winked flirtatiously," Just call me Lavi, bean sprout-chan." Eventually, he let go of the poor boy," The kitchen is at the back. You can have whatever is left there."Allen smile with appreciation and walked to the kitchen, leaving both older man to their own company.

"Can't find a hotel, Yu-chan?," Lavi snickered knowing the Japanese will be flushed in embarrassment any time soon.

It hit Kanda like the impact of the nuclear bomb in Hiroshima, his ears were red but the expression on his face was frightening. Lavi shuddered but he was already used to many expression of his best friend.

"Don't think that everyone is like you, I just happened to left my wallet and keys back at home." He was planning to get laid that night however he rather died with hara-kiri than admitting his true intention. " How about you?"

"Huh?" it was unusual of Kanda to be asking about him, hell, he was not sure the Japanese ever mind about his habit of sleeping around. Allen must be rubbing on his best friend for him to be like this. Some time ago, he, Lavi Bookman thought that he could be the one to cherish Kanda dearly in romantic sort of way however the feeling had long ago vanished, right now, he saw Kanda not more than an important childhood friend, someone he should protect with his life. "You just missed her an hour a go." The red haired smiled lewdly.

"Tch"

Allen emerged from the kitchen, holding two glass of orange juice, "You have surprisingly nice house, Lavi." He gave each of them the glasses and admired the artistic interior design of the living room. A lot of old portraits and drawings were hanged and Allen was impressed how the teen managed to keep the place tidy the opposite to the first impression the teen gave off to other people.

"After all, I can't have the girls coming to such dirty and messy place," Lavi explained like it was the common sense to say while Allen blushed with the abrupt information of the red haired's lifestyle. Kanda just snorted but Allen couldn't help but noticed the amusement in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Is that so…,"Allen politely responded

Lavi continued on, "Are you interested in where I got these bunch, Allen?" He was referring to the paintings which had caught the white-haired boy's attention for a long time. Kanda flinched and he can feel a sudden head ache coming to him. _Shit, I wish I have those pills right now_

"Yes…I mean, they are beautiful. Where do you get them?," Allen asked with eagerness visible in his silver eyes.

_Wow….the boy can be adorable as a puppy. How can I missed him after all these years…_.._Stop getting weird ideas, Lavi….remember, he is already Yu-chan's lover_." Allen….my baby..the answer is I got them from Kanda's father." Lavi exclaimed with happy tone." He gave them since Kanda was too stingy to give me, his wonderful best friend presents..hehe."

Allen stared at Kanda in wonder. Maybe he too should start to be well acquainted with Kanda's father if that what it takes to get his hands on these precious piece of art. "Kanda…"

"Don't ever think about it, bean sprout…" Kanda warned

"But, we are lovers….I want to meet you father…,' the younger teen flashed his puppy eyes's attack which is to be reminded futile to resist since Allen had been so cute that night.

"……."

"Pleaseee…..Yu," Allen pouted and the way he was sitting was getting pretty seductive to Kanda

"Well………"

Kanda had to suck a huge amount of air to prevent himself to jump on the boy and ripped the offending clothes which were in his way of devouring the boy right now. Of course, they were still in Lavi's apartment. _Must resist the super sexy and good enough to eat bean sprout …….dammit, why is it they must end up at Lavi's._

Lavi mentally snickered at Kanda. The dark haired man was seen to have trouble in breathing while Allen was grinning knowing he had already won over his lover," Do you need any medications to go with you tonight, Yu-chan? You look like you are going to have an asthma attack."

"Kanda is going to be fine, Lavi. By the way, where should we sleep tonight? I don't mind sharing room with Kanda." Allen innocently asked oblivious to the glint of anticipation of his boyfriend.

"That's great if you don't mind sharing, Allen-chan … since I only got one spare bedroom anyway…" Lavi yawned and showed them to the aforementioned bedroom.

"Sure."

………………………………………….

_3.00 a.m. Lavi's spare bedroom_

"Kanda, it hurts…"

"Shut up or I make you felt worse than this bean sprout."

"Why are you so mean to me tonight.."

"You have been asking for it…..it's hard for me too you know."

"You…baKanda…why don't you go sleep at the living room."

"Are you crazy? It's fucking hot outside, that damn rabbit is too fucking cheap to buy air-condition for every room."

" Can you move away a little…at least. You elbows kept hitting my ribs." Allen said, annoyed with his lover aggressive sleeping manner.

" How can I when there are these damn books everywhere…."

"…Guess we will be stuck like this the rest of the night.." Allen sighed and his lover grunted in response.

Kanda's earlier anticipation was completely wept out when both of them arrived at the scene of the "Lavi's spare bed room". The bed room was not exactly a room with comfy bed, hell, it was an inhuman place where the Bookmans dump old books and research papers which piled inside the room like mountains. Eventually, Allen and Kanda had managed to clear a small space for a small futon to be laid down.

When Lavi offered them his own bedroom, Kanda drastically declined," No way I will be sleeping on the same bed when you just had whatever with unknown partner of yours on it." Disgusting was clearly shown on his face, leaving Lavi hurt thus crying a pool of crocodile tears on Allen's shoulder, again.

Allen was starting to doze off, it was 3 am after all and he was dead tired that he didn't have the energy to fight with Kanda anymore when he felt a pair of strong arm wrapped around his waist. He jerked in embarrassment," Kanda!!"

From his previous position on his side, his back to Kanda, Allen turned so he was on his back so he was able to face Kanda. Despite of that, those arms didn't budged and addition to that he came face to face with the other's face since without his realization, Kanda was actually very close to his body.

" Shh… Kept it down or the rabbit will hear you." Kanda's wrap around him got tighter and Allen began to blush heavily. It was dark and the situation they was in was making him nervous with sexual tension began to fill the room.

" You would not….," Allen hesitated when Kanda snuggled to the column of his neck, giving the younger the sensation of hot breath on his skin. It tickled him but it was not the least uncomfortable. He even likes this, being close and safe with his lover.

"Don't worry….I won't do more. I'm tired, let us just go sleep…like this," Kanda whispered him in gentle nature. The positions of them arms were possessive but Allen did not mind at all. He smiled at his lover, even though he knew the smile did not reach his lover's eyes, he was quite content how the night had turned out.

" Good night, Kanda. I love you.'

"Good night, my bean sprout."


End file.
